The Day They Met!
by anime-tekken-game-gyal-lover
Summary: its a story bout Xiaoyu on a valentines day! But cant find her true valentine Jin!


The day they met!

Miharu: ahhhhhhhhhh! wah where is all the body srub gone! Xiao did you finnish it!

Xiaoyu: mabey, I don't remember using it!

Miharu: ohhhhh! Ughhhhh! you cheeky bitch you did didn't you?!

Xiaoyu: (sigh) i said mabey!

Miharu: ohhh, now what am i ment to use? I gotta a date with Hwoarang today! C'mon its Valentines day!

Xiaoyu: Use the new dove creme soap, with touch of honey!

Miharu: Ahhh! Thanks you cheeky bitch!! where are they?

Xiaoyu: I gotta a whole store of them! down there!

Miharu: ohhhh i love you, you cheeky bitch!

Scene 2:

Xiaoyu: Today, well. I am alone! I wish i could say 'i love you Jin'

Xiaoyu was feeling alone, as she did enter 'The King of Iron King tournement 6'. She was lying on her bed thinking about Jin!

Xiaoyu: Miharu! i'm goin out tonight!

Miharu: Alrite!!!!!

Out side Xiaoyu was wondering and walking! She went toa pub which was filled witch valentine lovers together kissing! She orderd a drink of beer, and thought:

Xiaoyu: Mabey i should move on! I should leave Jin behind and find someone else!

That what i'm gonna do today!!!!!

Xiaoyu slammed her glass and payed for her drink and left the pub. She didn't see any pleasent men.

All long her trip, she couldn't stop thinking about Jin. Jin was the name in her head!

Xiaoyu: Why can't stop thinking about him!

It started to rain, the dripletts were pouring down on to xiaoyus hair, which were not in her regualr pigtails. Her thin clothes were going see through.

Xiaoyu: i don't even have a man to take off his jacket and wrap it around me! I am soo alone!

'now your not!'

A deep voice, which was a males voice. It sounded so harmonic, almost like Jin's!

it was Jins

Xiaoyu: Jin your alive!

Jin: Yes Xiao!

Xiaoyu: uh! but why now! Why not before, when i met you?! (xiaoyu said in an stroppy mood!)

Jin: Because, I thought you didn't feel about me that way! But now i do, cause i just herd you!

Xiaoyu: Well it's just a little to late!

Jin: Now c'mon!

Xiaoyu: No,no, no, no please!

Xiaoyu kept denying it at that point and wasn't listening to Jin! Then all a sudden! Jin grabbed Xiaoyu and gave her a kiss!

Xiaoyu: Uh! Jin! (gasped Xiaoyu)

But she replied with a big kiss in return to Jin! A kiss that lasted! They kissed there way to a hotel, whislt that Jin got the hotel room key! They kissed along to the hotel room they were going to stay. Jin opened the door, he pushed Xiaoyu on to the bed! And started taking of her clothes!

Xiaoyu: MMMMMMMM!!!!! (Xiaoyu was enjoying this)

She started undoing his button from his suit! But first took of his coat. Then Jin unstrapped Xiaoyu's dress. Xiaoyu didn't have bra because itwas with the dress. He took of her dress. Which Jin got nervous! Her breasts were right in front ofhis face. But Jin continued taking of her dress! Till he took it all off! Xiaoyu took of Jin's shirt and both of them climbed in under the bed covers! Jin started kissing Xiaoyu on the neck, while Xiaoyu was giggling and took of his belt. Jin took off Xiaoyu's panties! Xiaoyu blushed! and nervously grabbed Jin's you know what?! But she didn't squeeze it hard. She pulled down his trousers then his boxers, then attached a condom in it! Jin started kissing Xiaoyu from the neck to the breasts! Xiaoyu started kissing his face! Jin climbed over Xiaoyu!

Xiaoyu: uh! (she gasped as she felt pain because it was her first time!)

Jin: Tell me to stop if it hurts to much! okay?

Xiaoyu: Yep!

All night Jin and Xiaoyu, spent thier time in bed.

Xiaoyu: ahhhh! (Xiaoyu waking up in the morning) Jin you sweet thing! (kissed on the forehead) Don't leave me again! (she put her arm around Jins chest, as jin held her naked body tight, as he was hugging her)

Jin: I wont! even if i did i will always come to you, and we will live together some day!)

Xiaoyu: I understand the devil thing Jin! But when i am around nothing happens to you!

Jin: I know Xiaoyu. but i have to find my mum! and i need the devil to defeat the ogre!

Xiaoyu: Oh yeah?!

Jin and Xiaoyu went into the bathroom and had a bath together,which was soooo romantic!

It was time for Jin to leave.

Xiaoyu: Bye Jin, please come back to me someday?!

Jin: i will Xiaoyu you're mine now!

Xiaoyu gave a little giggle.

Jin: Bye my princess! I love you!

Xiaoyu: Bye Jin, love you to toooo! (blowing kisses) as Jin walked out the hotel door.

Xiaoyu went up, back to her hotel room. She thought about something funny, something about pregnancy. Xiaoyu didn't know why but Xiaoyu did the pregnency test!

... Xiaoyu relised she was pregnant!!!

Xiaoyu: No! Uh! It must of been the bath! The condom probally slipped off! Oh No!...

To be continued...


End file.
